Amilia Starlight ;D
Appearance: Amilia is a cutie patootie! She is pink and green, with green antennae. Her irises are in the shape of stars. Her design is completely original. Me and my friend (no we are not furries, just passionate sonic appreciators) made her! She's the nicest hedgehog you'll ever meet. She has pink eyes, and a sweet little pink tail. She, however, does not have a nose, and hears through the green part of her antenna. We have included a picture of her (please no hate, it's our first OC) that we worked very hard on! Thanks for appreciating! Biography She is the child of Sonic and Knuckles in the Nega world. In the Nega world, Knuckles is a female, named Lisa. This is why Nega sonic (sonic from the Nega realm) and her made the decision to have children. Since she came to the world of sonic and friends, she's been very confused. She had 2 siblings in the Nega realm; Kenya, her sister, and her brother, Liam. She was confused when she escaped to the normal realm because everything was opposite. She was even scared when she met the male knuckles, as knuckles had always been her mother. Love Life <3 She always loved her sister Kenya. When she sneaked to the normal world because she was mad at nega sonic and nega knuckles (I can relate because no one understands me) she was happy to meet shadow. Little did she know that shadow was the normal world version of her sister from the nega world! However, she liked this. It somehow made here even more attracted so shadow. They met as soon as she entered the portal through the normal world, and she loved him instantly. They mate everyday, and love each other very much. He was shy about liking her at first, but he's a softie on the inside. When they first met, he asked her on a date. Startled, she accepted. First date: They both had a burning passion for anime. They stayed over at sonic's house to watch Attack On Titan (my favorite) with no subtitles because they were both fluent in Japanese. *DIALOGUE AHEAD* Amilia: "Shadow, can I rest my head on your lap?" Shadow: *blushes slightly* "S- sure..." Amilia: *places head on lap gently* Shadow (thinking): Wow, her face is so soft... It had been a long time since Shadow had someone to mate with. He had several lonely nights, and he was waiting for a lover to come. He saw it in her. She was the one. He loved her. Shadow: *Gently strokes antennae, before tightening his grip.* '' '"I'll never let you go."' 'Amilia grinned. she had been waiting for this moment. She knew what was to come, and she loved it. She, at this time, did not yet realize that this was the male version of her own sister, but she wouldn't have cared. Shadow was for her nonetheless. They snuggled, and there was no denying that there was a forever unbreakable connection between the two. Finally, shadow whispered:' ''"Show me what you can do with that antennae." That was when it had begun. They mated. Their connection was asserted. A connection that would last until the end of time. Category:Heroes Category:Bisexuals